User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 15 - Secret Alliance don't last long.....do they!?
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 15 - Secret Alliances don't last long....do they?? Cuddles: I'm scared, I don't want to be eliminated today, What if I am? What if I did something to anger the viewers to make them vote me out, this is awful, What will I do??? Toothy: I know how you feel, let's just hope that either Handy or Lammy are eliminated, they are mostly the useless contestants. Handy: Hey, just because I have no arms doesn't mean I'm useless, I placed 7th last time, with no hands, that's better than last, RIGHT!!!?? Cuddles: I let you have that chest, I could have taken that chest if I wanted to, but I didn't because I was nice, but if you are not grateful for what I did for you, then have fun being eliminated, Come on Toothy, Let's go!!! Russell: Hey Cuddles and Toothy, I wanted to talk to you about the alliance Cuddles: Ok, what do you want to talk about?? Russell: There are 4 of us right, and I was thinking that Flippy and Flaky may have made an alliance with Petunia and Handy, Because they are couples, So If that's the case, then Lammy, is the only remaining person not in an alliance, And since we'd be stronger with more members, then we have to have Lammy in our alliance!!! Toothy: That sounds like an idea, but Lammy is a bit useless, and with the elimination coming up, who knows, what if a member of the supposed alliance is eliminated, but If Lammy isn't eliminated, Then that could be an ideal idea!! S.E.W: Hello everyone as you know it's, time for the elimination, but I think you know what happens when this voting booth is here!! Flippy: We all like and dislike someone up for elimination?! S.E.W: Correct Flippy, You may now go in there and like a dislike a person who is up for elimination (In the Voting Booth) Cuddles: Dislike Handy because he is so ungrateful, And I like Toothy, since he is my best friend Lammy: Cuddles is an ok person, So I like him, Toothy on the other hand, should go, He's just so mean (5 minutes later) S.E.W: Now that you all voted, let's calculate the number of viewer votes and contestant votes, TV how many likes and dislikes do we have? TV: We got 18 contestant votes and 28 viewer votes which equals 46 votes in total, more than last time, but not a record, I will show the likes first (Loading) Likes: Cuddles: 8 Flaky: 5 Handy: 4 Toothy: 3 Lammy: 3 S.E.W: Cuddles wins the prize, which happens to be a language sheet, this will help you in the next challenge Cuddles: AWSOME!!!! S.E.W: Now it's time for the dislikes, Cuddles only got 3 dislikes, so he is safe Cuddles: Thanks!! S.E.W: Flaky is also safe with 4 votes Flaky: OMG, Thank you!!! S.E.W: We are down to our Bottom 3, escaping the Bottom 2 is . . . . . . . . . . Handy....Also with 4 votes Handy: Thank God, I nearly had a heart attack!!! S.E.W: The last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lammy with 6 votes, Toothy is eliminated with 7 votes Cuddles: No this can't be, First Giggles, and now Toothy!!? Toothy: Well I'm not leaving today!!! S.E.W: How is that?! Toothy: Because I'm using my Immunity Card!!! S.E.W: We hand it over, You just eliminated Lammy by decreasing your votes to 0, so goodbye Lammy, Thanks for Playing!! Lammy: Shoot, I should have known to row faster to get that chest!!! (Lammy gets Flung to the BOL) S.E.W: Final 8, isn't that exciting!! Russell: It sure is, Hey Cuddles, So does that cancel the thing about the alliance?! Cuddles: Yep, That sucks, but let's face it, Lammy was a useless character anyway!! Russell: Your Right, Wait!? Did Lammy have an Immunity Card too!!!!???? S.E.W: Anyways, Everyone it's time for the next challenge, since the challenge is kinda hard to say, I'll have the. TV explain TV: Instructions: What you have to do is to is try to translate the 5 messages, written in different languages on the whiteboard, You must find out the language by using the pile of language books over by S.E.Ws house, The first person to translate all the languages wins and immunity card and gets the most points....Go!!! Messages: 1. 不要只是站在那里 2. traduire ces mots rapidement 3. Μπορείτε dont έχει όλη την ημέρα 4. indovinare non è un'opzione 5. Нет жалуется , просто прыгать на него Toothy: Hey Cuddles, Want to Work Together? Cuddles: Sure, According to the Language sheet, the first language is Chinese, Let's go find a Chinese Translator in the pile of Translators. Handy: Petunia, Did you hear that Petunia, The first language is Chinese, let's go find a Chinese translator!!! Flaky: Find any Familiar languages Flippy!? Flippy: The Second one is French, and I know that for a fact, the Fourth is familiar, but I'm guessing that it's possibly German, or Italian, or Polish, or.....I don't know, let get a translator Flaky: Ok (Meanwhile) Mime: (Thinking) The Second is French, and I wonder what the 3rd one is?? It sounds Russian, and It sound Greek, I'm guessing that 5. could be Greek, and 3. is Russian!!?? Russell: I heard number 4 before on my recent trip to Venice, So that means that 4 is possibly in.......Wait, where is Venice located anyway?! Cuddles: Got a Chinese translator Toothy: Alright, let's get translating Handy: Here's a Chinese translator, we better hurry, or else Cuddles or Toothy will win an Immunity Card S.E.W: Also, I think I forgot to mention that you CANNOT WORK TOGETHER!!! Cuddles: Oh, Shoot, Sorry Toothy, It looks like we can't do this Together Toothy: That's Ok, (To himself) So Maybe I can't work with Cuddles, but I can possibly make a wild guess on these languages (20 minutes Later) Flaky: Ok, so we have a Chinese, French, and Japanese translator, let's see what we can translate Flippy: Ok, but we better hurry, Cuddles has the language sheet, he could win the immunity card Flaky: Yeah, but S.E.W says we can't work together, what do we do Flippy: Screw him, We want to be safe from elimination right Flaky: Yeah....but Flippy: Then come on, let's translate Flaky: (Sigh) Fine, but let's not make it obvious Cuddles: I have a Chinese Translator, Now I need a French, Greek, Italian, and Russian translator Handy: Cuddles should have probably kept his big mouth shut (gets a wagon and puts the correct translating books in it) come on Petunia, let's translate this Petunia: But S.E.W said that we can't work together Handy: Screw him, We want to be safe from elimination right Petunia: Yeah....but Handy: Then come on, let's translate Petunia: (Sigh) Fine, but let's not make it obvious Russell: Oh, I remember, Venice is in Germany Mime:............(Face plant) Mime: (Walks over the books and picks up a Chinese and French translator and goes to the messages) Cuddles: Got all the translators, time to translate Flippy: We have to hurry Flaky, Cuddles already has his translators, Lucky for me, I have this camera, so I can take a picture of his translators, so we can see what they are Flaky: Wouldn't that be CHEATING!!?? Flippy: No, It's more like just looking at the answers without permission Flaky:................Fine!!? (10 minutes later) Cuddles: Done!! Handy: Done!! Flippy: Done!! Flaky: Done!! Petunia: Done!! S.E.W: It looks like its a race to the finish for 5 contestants, who will win the immunity card The Winner is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Handy Handy: Yes!!! I did it S.E.W: Hold your horses, Handy, Let me see if your translation is correct (1 minute Later) S.E.W: Handy, I'm sorry but your absolutely CORRECT!!!! Handy: Yeah S.E.W: Here is your immunity card Handy: Thank You S.E.W: Let me check the other contestants translations (After Reviewing) S.E.W: Cuddles comes in Second, and Flaky is in 3rd, Sorry Flippy and Petunia, you have 1 language incorrect Petunia and Flippy: Shoot, I got Greek and Italian backwards Mime: (brings his paper, while Flippy and Petunia are editing) S.E.W: Mime gets 4th place Flippy: Done Petunia: Done Toothy: Done Russell: Done S.E.W: Petunia gets 5th place, Flippy gets 6th, Toothy and Russell have mistakes, go and fix it Toothy: Done Russell: What!!? S.E.W: Toothy gets 7th place!! And Russell gets Last, let's add the points Russell, Toothy, Flippy, Cuddles, Flaky, and Petunia are up for elimination, and also have a surprise for you, This is a double elimination Russell: 1st to Last, What just happened S.E.W: So vote for 2 people to Like and 2 people to Dislike in the voting links below Not the Comments Voting Ends: February 14th Like: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/awnar Dislike: http://www.pollrunner.io/vote/9anau Challenge: Try to Translate the Messages Category:Blog posts